Dragon Ball: Galactic Breakdown
Dragon Ball: Galactic Breakdown or Dragon Ball Z: Galactic Breakdown is a fanfiction by Cronusfire01 depicting the descendants of the Z Fighters and their predicaments. It took place 564 years after the events of Dragon Ball Z. Earth has undergone many changes, as races from other worlds, such as Namekians, come to Earth and even stay there. The families of Goku and Vegeta managed to make peace with each other. Every member of Vegeta's family make their residence at a large Capsule Corps house. Goku's family, on the other hand, make their residence in the city. Plot Act I: Agafh, Descendant of Vegeta Part I: The World Tournament It was the newest World Tournament, and Singan, descendant of Goku, fought in a match against Ganbus, a Namekian. The two wished each other good luck, then duked it out in the ring. After an arduous battle, Singan managed to come out on top by a Ring Out. Ganbus accepted defeat and commended his opponent on his tremendous fighting skills. Singan commended Ganbus as well and stated his hopes that they would fight again sometime. Singan eventually faced the champion of the last tournament, Daskan, brother of Agafh and descendant of Vegeta. The two fought in a long and destructive battle which resulted in Singan being the victor. Daskan congratulated his opponent, but Agafh was less than pleased. Singan decided to celebrate his victory with his friends, while Agafh murmured to himself angrily. Part II: Agafh's Challenge While Singan celebrated his victory with his friends at a party, Agafh burst into their home. Gnik, friend of Singan and descendant of Majuub, asked how Agafh was able to discover their location. Agafh stated it was easy; he merely sensed their energy. He then challenged Singan to a match, only against him. Singan confidently accepted the challenge. The two flew off to a wasteland, then fought in a rather destructive battle of epic proportions. Agafh seemed to have the upper hand, but Singan revealed that he was merely suppressing his power level. Upon reaching full power, the two were almost evenly matched, but Agafh still had the upper hand, as his power level was still much higher than Singan's. In the clash between the two, Daskan intervened, having tracked their clashing power levels. He pushed his brother aside and knocked Singan away. He proclaimed "Stop this! Haven't Goku and Vegeta's families already put their differences aside and lived in peace together?" Agafh was unfazed by this speech. He pushed his brother aside and charged towards Singan, who kicked him back to his brother. Daskan grabbed Agafh and stated his disappointment in him. This made Agafh stop his attack. Daskan beckoned Singan for forgiveness, then teleported back home with his brother. Agafh despised this act, and vowed that Singan would pay dearly, intending to kill him when he least expects it. Part III: Act of Evil Agafh's intentions were discovered by Daskan, who attempted to persuade Agafh away from his plan of evil. This led to a violent argument which resulted in a battle between the two brothers. Agafh was grounded by Daskan, and, as Daskan stuck his hand out for Agafh to grasp, Agafh blasted his brother with a Mighty Galick Gun. Daskan was shocked at this act, and Agafh jumped onto his brother and beat him to death. Agafh suddenly came to his senses, and realized what he had done. Agafh's cousin, Jaken, suddenly arrived and discovered what Agafh had done. He pushed Agafh aside and attempted to revive Daskan, to no avail. Agafh was grief-striken at the killing of his brother; he tried to get Jaken to understand, but his cousin was too shocked. Agafh weepingly screamed, and flew away. Jaken revealed Agafh's heinous act to every member of the family of Vegeta, and a manhunt was issued immediately for Agafh. Agafh hated the fact that his own family would hunt him down, and refused to fight them off. He came to the conclusion that Singan had started all of this; if he hadn't won the World Tournament, Agafh thought, I wouldn't have killed Daskan...and none of this would have happened to me! Agafh promised to kill Singan, desiring to have his family members fight by his side against the descendant of Goku. Part IV: Negative Super Saiyan As Singan walked with his human girlfriend, Rayen, he was told of the evil act that Agafh had done by a newspaper boy. Singan decided to go to the funeral of Daskan, with Rayen following close behind. After making it to the funeral, he offered his condolences to Daskan's mourning family. Jaken told Singan that he vowed to make Agafh pay. Singan told him not to, as he might become just as evil as him. Singan was offered the chance to aid Vegeta's family in their manhunt, but refused. As Singan left the funeral, Agafh attacked Singan by flying in and kneeing his stomach. He threw him to the skies and blasted him with a Mighty Galick Gun. Jaken came in and kicked Agafh aside. Singan fell to the ground; he was wounded, but alive. As Rayen rushed to Singan's side, Jaken dueled with Agafh. The two cousins attacked each other both verbally and physically. Agafh eventually became the victor of the battle. Jaken assumed that Agafh would kill him, but his cousin let him live. Agafh eventually flew over to Singan and brutalized him to no end, punching him, throwing him, and smacking him around like a rag doll. Rayen punched Agafh in the face; she actually managed to wound him. Agafh felt irritated at this, and killed Rayen then and there. Singan witnessed this and was in shock; he was too shocked and saddened to even move. As Agafh moved in for the kill, Jaken and the rest of his family dove in and attacked Agafh. As Agafh fought his family, Singan wept for Rayen. His sadness and anger at her death filled his heart. His hate for Agafh grew like never before; in fact, his hatred for Agafh grew even stronger than Agafh's hatred for him. He screamed to the heavens, attracting the attention of Agafh. The descendant of Vegeta whisked himself to Singan, who repelled Agafh's attack with a sudden burst of energy. Agafh looked at Singan and was shocked. He saw Singan in a form unlike any other. Agafh saw that his enemy's power had grown to great heights; he also saw that Singan's hate was powering this new form. Singan had become a Super Saiyan constructed of the negative aspects of the heart. Singan had become a Negative Super Saiyan. Part V: Singan's Counterattack Agafh was surprised at Singan's sudden power upgrade, but still convinced that he could defeat Singan. He lunged at the Negative Super Saiyan, only to find that Singan's aura was too strong for anything to touch it. Singan punched Agafh's stomach, and Agafh's eyes widened. His heart pounded. He felt pain. Great pain. This pain caused him to step back and gaze at his bleeding wound. He spit out a few drops of blood from his mouth, but then started to spit out blood from his mouth like a waterfall would with water. Singan punched him again, and again, and again, and Agafh thought to himself, How? How is this possible? This pain I feel...it can't be because of him, can it? No! I cannot die here and now, at his hands! No! Never! Agafh desperately called his family members for help, but they refused to help him. Singan then grabbed Agafh, threw him to the skies, and blasted him with a Double Hand Kamehameha, seemingly ending his life. Agafh's family carried the bodies of their fallen relatives back to their home, while Singan reverted back to his normal form and carried Rayen away. Part VI: Funerals Singan revealed what had happened to Rayen to her parents, who wept greatly. Singan proposed a funeral for her. All of his friends attended the sad funeral. Rayen was buried deep into the ground, and Singan felt great sadness overcome his heart. Rayen's parents hated Singan for not being able to protect their daughter, and forbid him from even coming close to her grave. Agafh's funeral, however, was short; his family members hastily buried him and left after saying a few words (however, most of those words were in disrespect). Agafh's body was then left alone...but he wasn't dead. He was only in a short state of unconsciousness that made him seem dead. He broke free from his grave and quickly sought out his family members...but not for the reason one might think. Part VII: Slaughter of the Family of Vegeta Agafh quickly flew to his family's home, where everyone is obviously shocked at the return of their most hated relative. Agafh told them that he felt no anger toward them and that he did not seek to kill them. However, Agafh attempted to persuade his family members to help him in taking his revenge against Singan, promising them that Daskan's soul would finally be at rest, if they helped him, that is. Agafh was shocked when his family stated their answer: no. Agafh beckoned his family to help him, but they kept on refusing, stating that they would rather die. Agafh felt extremely betrayed at this; he felt great hate towards everyone he saw. His anger was so great that his heart was absolutely enveloped in hate. The great hatred in his heart caused him to be like Singan; a Negative Super Saiyan. Agafh then slaughtered his family members, leaving none of them alive or standing. Even Jaken fell victim to Agafh's slaughter. Agafh's vengeance towards his family was complete...and he flew off for Singan. Part VIII: The Final Battle Singan was feeling quite weak, and so, he went to a Healing Chamber. Upon exiting, he still felt weak, and Gnik revealed a shocking fact: Singan's power level had dropped by a large number of points. Singan discovered that this was the downside to the Negative Super Saiyan form, and thus, vowed to never transform into a Negative Super Saiyan again. However, Agafh suddenly burst in the room and carried Singan away. Gnik was surprised at this, and immediately flew off, chasing after Agafh. Ganbus saw this, and so, decided to help Singan, chasing after Agafh as well. Singan was thrown to a rocky area, where Agafh revealed was the spot where Goku and Vegeta first fought. Agafh then brutalized Singan, torturing him with a series of punches, kicks, and energy blasts. Just as he was about to lay the killing blow, Ganbus and Gnik arrived and kicked him aside. Ganbus and Gnik fought valiantly against the crazed Saiyan, but failed. Agafh then slowly walked to the bleeding Singan, who was awaiting his death. Agafh then stated, "After you, I'll kill all your friends! No one will be safe around you! I'll kill everyone!" To this, Singan replied, "No!"''' He, too, transformed into a Negative Super Saiyan, and knocked Agafh back with a single punch. Agafh then lunged at Singan, intending to hit him with one last powerful punch. However, the Negative Super Saiyan form took too much power from Agafh, and Agafh soon was so weak that he couldn't sustain the form. He reverted back to his original form with a very weak power level of 114. Singan reverted back to his original form with a smaller, but relatively large power level. He then proclaimed, "It's over, Agafh! You're dead!" He then fired a One-Hand Kamehameha, which killed Agafh forever. Part IX: Aftermath Singan, Gnik, and Ganbus all fell to the ground, worn out from the battle. As he lay face-up on the ground, Singan fell into a deep state of depression because of the horrible events that occurred. However, Ganbus remembered and told of an ancient legend about seven magical orb-shaped objects called the Dragon Balls. When all seven Dragon Balls are gathered together, they summon a magical dragon and grant one wish--even if that wish is bringing the dead back to life. Singan knew of the legend, but he scoffed at the thought of it, seeing as how the Dragon Balls haven't been seen or heard from in several centuries. However, an orange orb fell from atop a rock onto Gnik's stomach. Ganbus grabbed it and eyed it carefully. The Namekian revealed that the object was a Dragon Ball, shocking Gnik and Singan. The three then set out on a quest to find the other Dragon Balls and revive everyone who died because of Agafh's wickedness. Act II: Idaion, Evil Entity Part I: Origins of Idaion Idaion was an entity who resided in the far reaches of space. He constantly wandered throughout the universe, traveling from galaxy to galaxy in search of entertainment by the planets he would come across. However, he came upon the planet of the Saiyans, Planet Vegeta. He grew interested in their warlike lifestyle and it became a regular habit for him to visit the planet. Overtime, however, he became influenced by their nature and became a ruthless, evil entity who relished destruction and chaos. However, when Frieza destroyed Planet Vegeta, Idaion felt deeply depressed, so much so that he refused to attack Frieza for the destruction of the planet. However, after discovering that other Saiyans remained alive in the universe, Idaion set out on a quest to find them. Part II: New Allies Brouse Brouse was the sister of Agafh and half Saiyan, half human who could transform into a Super Saiyan at the age of eight. She was away training during Agafh's attack, leaving her the sole survivor of the family of Vegeta. Upon learning of what Agafh had done, she felt so ashamed that she was not there to protect her family members. She then joined Singan and his crew in their search for the Dragon Balls in order to help them any way she could and wish her family members (except Agafh) back. She created the vehicle Glober in order for the group to be able to travel more conveniently, rather than tire themselves flying. She also managed to recover the original Dragon Radar, which was hidden in a small box in her house's attic, and modified it to help them find the Dragon Balls quicker. Buria Buria was a Saiyan warrior and elder brother of Bardock. He was sent by Frieza to capture the ice planet known as Gorchaka. Buria and his crew quickly followed their master's command and flew off to capture the planet. Little did they know that the race that inhabited the planet, the Gorchakans, were incredibly strong warriors. Buria's crew gradually were killed off by the aliens, and Buria himself got encased in ice and fell into a state of suspended animation, his Saiyan strength keeping him alive. His crew, however, managed to kill every last Gorchakan alive, but, they, too, died from their wounds. After centuries, Buria managed to break free from his icy prison once it started to weaken. With a healing planet far away, Buria decided to find the nearest planet with a warm temperature and planned to recuperate there and return to Frieza when done doing so. He activated his damaged but still functional space pod and flew off for the warmest and nearest planet he could find. He found a warm planet called Earth, so he decided to settle there. There, he met Singan and his allies, still on their journey to find the six other Dragon Balls. Buria crashlanded right in front of them and introduced himself to them all. He explained his predicament on planet Gorchaka and told them of how he must get back to his ruler, Frieza and his planet, Vegeta. However, he was informed by Singan that Frieza was killed by a Super Saiyan named Kakarot and that Planet Vegeta was destroyed by the tyrant. Seeing as how he had nowhere else to go, Buria decided to make his residence on Earth. He became good friends with Singan and, after learning of their quest for the Dragon Balls, decided to help them. Apiden Apiden was a seductive weapons collector whose friends and family all died in a horrific earthquake. After falling into depression and loneliness, she suddenly came across Singan and his allies in a bar. After seeing them get into their vehicle, she believed she could steal the vehicle, along with all its weaponry, due to her unshakeable love of any type of weapon. As they were about to start driving away, they heard a thud coming from the back. There they saw Apiden, who pretended to be unconscious and dehydrated. Gnik immediately contracted a nosebleed and fell unconscious, mainly because she lay on the ground in a seductive pose. Buria berated Gnik for his perversity, while Singan carried Apiden away, into Glober. After treating her with water and food, she led the group to believe that she needed to get to a city known as Habus. Gnik quickly ran to the control panel and tried to navigate the vehicle, only for them to crash into a boulder. They decided to camp there for the night, and, as everyone slept for the night, Apiden quickly snuck into Glober and tried to steal all weapons she could find, but was shocked to find nothing. The sneaky girl spotted the Dragon Radar, and, believing it to be a precious trinket, stole it and tried to escape Glober, finding it pointless to stick around with the group any longer. Unfortunately for her, Brouse had woken up due to the commotion she was causing, and stopped her in her tracks. Apiden threatened to shoot her with her gun, but Brouse was unmoved. Suddenly, Apiden accidentally pulled the trigger, but the bullet blew up on impact when it touched Brouse's skin. Everyone, awoken by the gunshot blast, rushed to the sound and surrounded Apiden, demanding that she explain herself. They learned about her family and friends, who died because of an earthquake, and her desperation to cope with the incident was to collect the one other thing she loves most: weapons. Singan, knowing that she told the truth, decided to let her join their team, and revealed to her their quest for the Dragon Balls. After being told of the items and how they could grant any wish, Apiden decided to come along in order to "help them," but, in truth, wanted to wish back her family and friends. Part III: Training As Glober strolled throughout the land, Singan, Gnik, Ganbus, and Buria were told of a Gravity Chamber (a room where the gravity can be easily manipulated) that Brouse installed in the vehicle. The four warriors eagerly trained in it, day and night, in order to make themselves stronger. The four were able to increase their power exponentially due to their training, and although Singan trained the most vehemently, Buria became the strongest out of all of them. After sensing how powerful Buria had become, Singan trained even harder, not stopping even to sleep or urinate. Eventually, Buria and Singan's power levels were on par with each other, causing a sort of rivalry to spark between them, a rivalry where the winner would have to be the strongest. Part IV: Super Saiyan?! or, The Arrival of Idaion Eventually, their rivalry had gotten to a point where Singan decided to "cheat" by turning into a Super Saiyan, increasing his power worlds ahead of Buria's. Buria was shocked to see such a form, and attempted to transform into a Super Saiyan, but to no avail. However, Idaion managed to find the Saiyans by tracking down their energy levels. He crashlanded right in front of the Glober and emerged from the resulting dust cloud unscathed. The group was shocked to find a golden-haired man with a tail standing before them. He introduced himself to the group and revealed his intentions to find the remaining Saiyans and persuade them to ravage the entire universe for his amusement. Much to Idaion's surprise, Buria, Singan, and Brouse refused. However, Buria actually wanted to ravage the universe, but refused to do so on behalf of his new friends. The entity then angrily powered himself up to 5% of his full power, which, in turn, caused a massive crater to form across the valley they were in. The group, aside from Apiden, sensed Idaion's energy level, and were speechless to find that it was in the billions. The irritated entity then flew towards them and attacked. Part V: Idaion's Attack The entity attacked without a second thought, and caused much destruction and damage to the surrounding area. He punched Singan's stomach and caused him to bleed from the mouth profusely. He then asked, "Now, will you reconsider?" Singan merely responded "You bastard...I'LL KILL YOU!" He lunged at the entity, who swiftly teleported to Singan's back and elbowed it, causing pieces of his spine, along with other bones in his body, to crack or even break off. Buria, angered by this, created an Ulti-Ball and fired it at Idaion, who dodged it effortlessly. The entity then teleported to the front of the Saiyan and kicked his leg, breaking it and causing him to lose feeling in the appendage. Gnik, Ganbus, Apiden, and Brouse saw this, and jumped into the fray to help defend their friends. Gnik and Ganbus fired multiple energy blasts and hit him several times, but Idaion didn't budge. He flicked Gnik's head with his tail, knocking him unconscious and causing his skull to sustain a heavy amount of damage. Ganbus, however, survived and actually land a scratch on Idaion's face. Idaion was heavily irritated by this, so he fired a ray at the Namekian, a ray he called a Kallibarst. However, Apiden fired a massive bullet from her favorite weapon, aka Shirley, and caused Idaion to gain about 3 more scratches. Idaion charged towards the girl, but Brouse jumped in and kicked his stomach, which led to her foot breaking. Singan then returned, in Super Saiyan form, and kicked Idaion's abdomen. This caused Idaion's stomach to sustain a black bruise, an act which angered the entity even more. Part VI: Realization Idaion punched Singan's stomach and it caused the Saiyan to bleed out even more. The entity then stated "The only reason you're not dead is that I want you to live long enough to think about my offer." Singan glared at the ruthless being and realized something: Idaion's power had dropped. By a speck, yes, but it dropped. He thought, What if..., then he punched Idaion in the stomach to test out his theory, just to have the entity slap him aside. As Singan was sent flying into a nearby mountain, he sensed the entity's power level, which had dropped again by a speck. The Saiyan realized that every time damage is brought to Idaion, his power level will drop, and he also realized that by injuring him greater, his power lever will lessen even more. Ganbus rushed Idaion, and repeatedly tried to pummel him, only for the entity to dodge every attack made by the Namekian. Gnik, however, performed a crippling dropkick to Idaion's scapula, snapping it in two. Singan shouted to his two friends, and revealed Idaion's fatal weakness. Part VII: OUCH! The evil entity blasted Singan aside as Gnik and Ganbus led a furious onslaught on the damned monster. Buria and Brouse quickly joined in on the action. Singan eventually got up to his feet and tried to help his friends. He spotted Apiden loading a gigantic bazooka. She stated that the rockets she loaded are "strong enough to destroy a skyscraper within two seconds." Singan then decided to fight Idaion, despite a broken shoulder and bloodied eyes. Apiden tried to convince Singan to let his friends distract Idaion, but Singan stubbornly refused, for he vowed to protect his friends at all costs, shocking Apiden. Singan flew up and suckerpunched Idaion in the face, fracturing his jawbone. Unfortunately, Idaion unleashed a devastating Super Explosive Wave, and everyone got engulfed in the blast. As everyone fell to the ground, writhing in pain, Idaion spotted Apiden, who was cowering in fear from the blast and decided to kill her. As he dove down with a grin on his face, Apiden, too shocked to fire her weapon, decided to do the only thing she could do in a situation as dire as this: she removed her bikini top. Idaion quickly and comically reeled back, his nose profusely bleeding and his face red as a tomato. Apiden shouted "PERVERT!" hooked her top back together, and fired her bazooka right into Idaion's face, setting it ablaze. Gnik, who quickly recovered upon accidentally seeing Apiden's breasts, rushed Idaion and elbowed him in the neck, which had been partially burned off. Singan then turned into a Super Saiyan yet again and blasted Idaion with a mighty Kamehameha. Idaion furiously rose to his feet, his face burned, his neck bleeding, and his body covered with scratches. Gnik, Singan, and Ganbus kicked Idaion's nearly broken tendons in order to disable him, and punched him across his face for nearly three minutes. The evil entity then grabbed the wrists of the ones who were pummeling him, and utterly crushed the bones in their hands. The three keeled over, gripping their wrists, and were close to crying over the pain. Singan, weak and battered, fell unconscious. Buria quickly rushed Idaion and performed a roundhouse kick to his back, sending him flying into the sky. With him in the sky, Apiden fired multiple rockets from her bazooka and nearly killed Idaion. Part VIII: A Desperate, Yet Needed Course of Action But he wasn't dead yet. In the dust cloud caused by the massive explosion, Idaion rushed Apiden, grabbed her by her hair, and flung her away, only for Gnik to catch her. Idaion fired a massive beam of energy at Buria, who slammed into a mountain as a result. Ganbus then used his incredibly elastic arms to wrap around Idaion's throat and mouth in an effort to suffocate him to death. Idaion escaped by firing an energy beam from his mouth, which disintegrated Ganbus' wrists and hands. Idaion then shouted, "YOU FOOLS! WHY WON'T YOU PEOPLE HELP ME?! DON'T YOU REALIZE HOW LONG IT HAS BEEN SINCE I HAD EVEN A MORSEL OF ENTERTAINMENT?! DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE TO LIVE FOR MORE THAN 50 DECADES FILLED WITH NOTHING BUT BOREDOM?!?!" Only for Singan to rudely interrupt by saying, "...Shut up," before falling unconscious again. Idaion's rage bursted in a cosmic wave of energy. He flew up in the air, and created a massive torrent of energy blasts in order to kill everyone. Gnik and Apiden nearly got annihilated by the blasts, but Ganbus shielded them, nearly dying in the process. This act unleashed Gnik's ferocity, and he combatted the mighty blasts by endlessly firing massive energy blasts at them to cancel them out. He successfully stopped the attack, but at the cost of nearly all of his energy. Gnik passed out from exhaustion. Buria awoke, his legs completely immobile. He thought to himself, I knew these people were t-trouble...I-I never shoulda...stayed with 'em... But he looked on the devastation of the land, and saw countless bodies on the battlefield. Buria, regretting what he had said, and absolutely furious at what he had witnessed, transformed into a mighty Super Saiyan, much to his surprise and happiness. With his legs at nigh-full strength, he rushed Idaion and punched him in the face. The two battled ferociously in the sky. Lightning struck, hills crumbled, and blood spilt on the ground in several pints. Idaion emerged the victor, unfortunately, after he grabbed Buria's leg and flung him to the ground. Buria struggled to make it to his feet, but saw a shocking sight: Idaion was creating a massive energy ball in the sky. Buria decided to accept defeat, but quickly came up with an idea. He drew massive amounts of energy from the plants, rocks, and even the energy ball Idaion created. Buria became an exceptional Super Saiyan, near the level of Super Saiyan 2, while Idaion's energy, which was depleted heavily from the fight, was a few notches lower than Buria's. Buria created a massive energy ball as well, which was much, much wider than Idaion's, and much larger. He hurled it at the mad entity, and Idaion tried to fire his own energy ball out of desperation, only to discover that it had shrunken into non-existence due to Buria's act of drawing energy from it. Idaion tried to control the orb, his hands burning from touching the surface, while Buria was getting weaker by the microsecond due to all the energy he sacrificed just to create the ball and get the strength to fire it. Buria eventually got so weak that he fell to his knees and couldn't support the ball any longer. Idaion, laughing maniacally, hurled the gigantic ball at Buria. As the ball slowly inched towards a nearly parapalegic Buria, they both heard a familiar voice say: "This guy's really starting to piss me off..." Singan stepped in, and proudly stated, "I guess I could transform into that form again..." Singan transformed, yet again, into the Negative Super Saiyan. Part IX: Death Ball Idaion, seeing the transformation, was quickly gripped with fear. Singan created a black, incredibly tiny energy ball, and hurled it towards the huge one. The gigantic energy ball was torn in half, as the tiny one reached Idaion and annihilated him. It damaged him so much that it actually brought him to tears. Idaion was vaporized, never to be seen again. Singan transformed back into his original form and fell to the ground, unconscious. Unfortunately, their struggles were not over in the least. The energy produced by the battle drew the attention of an evil Saiyan who only went by the name Abduc. Luckily, he would not make it to Earth in at least 5 years. Act III: Abduc, Bloodlust Personified Part I: Origins of the Madman Abduc used to work for a group called the Powers, led by the grotesque yet incredibly mighty alien known as Gurt. Gurt, much like Frieza, captured planets all across the universe, with his soldiers. Gurt found Abduc on a planet he invaded, and the Saiyan fought against Gurt's men so well that the invader offered him a positionin his army. Abduc willingly accepted, for he hasn't found a decent place to call home ever since Planet Vegeta was destroyed. While scouring the universe with Gurt, Abduc spotted a beautiful planet which looked unlike any other: it was called Earth. Gurt refused to overtake the Earth, as it "was too small," but was eager to take the other planets in that solar system. While the Powers dominated the other seven planets in the solar system, Abduc made secret visits to Earth. He met a woman named Hona, and fell in love with her. She bore him a son, but she quickly died soon after his son was birthed. Abduc then met another woman, named Kinaja, and fell in love with her as well. She bore him a son also, but Abduc could not stay on Earth any longer, in fear that Gurt may discover his secret visits. Abduc desired to make Earth his home, but feared Gurt would kill him if he left the Powers. After more than two years of conquering the seven other planets in the solar system, Gurt sent Abduc and several other men throughout the universe to conquer many other planets, for eleven years. Abduc, in those eleven years, succumbed to absolute bloodlust. He hungered for combat, always fighting whenever he would get the chance. This led Gurt to promote Abduc to the position of general. One day, he burst in an uncontrollable rage and killed Gart, the son of Gurt, right in front of Gurt's eyes. Abduc quickly recollected himself and was visibly shocked at what he had done, and flew away. He hid away in a cave while a maddened Gurt sent out every member of the Powers to capture Abduc. While in the cave, Abduc questioned why he killed Gart, and grew madder and madder. Gurt's men finally found Abduc, who seemed to be weeping, but his weep slowly turned into a maniacal laugh. He murdered almost all of the men in a bloody massacre, unlocking nearly all of the Super Saiyan forms throughout his rampage. In a final showdown between Gurt and Abduc, the former was killed when the latter transformed into a Super Saiyan 2. Abduc then made his own army out of those who survived his reckless rampage. Part II: Goishi and Aoishi The sons of Abduc were named Goishi and Aoishi. Three days after their father left for space, the newborns' caretaker died of an illness. The older brother, Aoishi, struggled to take care of both himself and his brother, but neither of the two truly felt what it was like to have a family, despite having each other. As time passed, the two discovered that they had powers unlike any other they had seen. They could fly. They could project energy beams from their fingers. They had the strength of one hundred men. And they discovered that they were not alone. They found a group of people with powers just like theirs. They were fighting off an alien entity with massive amounts of energy who called himself "Idaion." The group defeated Idaion, but became unconscious from the fight. The two brothers decided to help them; carrying them to their home, along with their strange-looking vehicle, tending to their wounds every day, until they finally awoke from their slumber. The group, once they realized where they were, decided to stay there until their wounds would fully heal. Singan, the leader of the group, told the two brothers of their journey for the Dragon Balls, calling it a "bedtime story." Category:Cronusfire01 Category:Dragon Ball: Galactic Breakdown Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan Fiction where GT is not canon